


Adonis

by arielasdagger



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity AU, F/F, F/M, also victor stein is shit in this fic too who would've known, amy and nico are not related, gertchase being soft just because, janet stein isn't that weak though, molly and chase bonding, subplot of deanoru, this was sponsored by lyft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielasdagger/pseuds/arielasdagger
Summary: At first, he looks suspicious, like the kind of guy you'd see snooping around your neighborhood wearing a black hoodie and a baseball cap, waiting for some rich old couple to leave their house to get inside and rob their jewelry. And maybe he is, since that's what he's wearing. Gert would definitely start screaming or running away (she's just joined a self-defense class, but she's not good at throwing punches yet), but he's got something undefined that weirdly sets her at ease. Could it be his eyes, somehow more scared than she is?"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She mumbles, not sure of what to say.He glances around, then put his hand on her arm in a reassuring way."No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should be more careful."[totally inspired by nick jonas knocking a girl off her bike and ending up kissing her]





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> "Adonis was the mortal lover of the goddess Aphrodite in Greek mythology. He grew into an astonishingly handsome young man, causing Aphrodite and Persephone to feud over him."
> 
> Title inspired by "[Bloodstream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPdFQtRILsU)" by Transviolet.

Gert's not late. Well, not that late anyway. And it's not her fault, okay? How was she supposed to know that half Brentwood does its groceries in her parents' shop on a Friday night? She didn’t, obviously, which is why now she's speeding down the streets of Los Angeles with her bike, no helmet on, taking all the short cuts and cursing against her bad luck. Because what were the odds that the night her best friend wanted to bring his crush out on a date, she would be stuck working for longer than she’d intended to? It’s not entirely her fault, but she can’t help thinking it is. And it’s not like she has planned it, since her parents decided to attend a local cheese fair that same morning. Warning much? She could’ve had plans for the night. Not that she does, but she could have.

She takes her phone out of her pocket. _Pick up, please pick up_.

"Hey Gert, where are you? Amy's super pissed."

"I know, Alex. I tried to be as fast as I could, but I couldn’t exactly kick the customers out of the shop."

"I get it, just hurry. Molly’s finishing her homework, but we can’t hold her much longer.”

"I can't wait for her to start helping our parents as well, this is getting out of hand."

On the other side of the phone Alex laughs. "Gonna be a while though."

Gert is definitely panting now, her legs are gonna hurt so bad once they stop pedaling. "Give me another twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Of course!"

"Whatever."

He hangs up before she can even answer back. She checks the time on the screen. She’s not that much late, given how far the shop actually is from her house; another fifteen, twenty minutes and she'll be there. If she takes Bundy Drive, she should get home just in time to −

She doesn't have the time to finish her plan, because her front wheel bumps into something and she falls to the ground.

 

 

 

 

Blurry, the world is so blurry right now.

She is groping blindly for her glasses when a broad-chested figure comes close to her and places something in her hand. It's her glasses. She puts them back on and stares at the person standing in front of her.

At first, he looks suspicious, like the kind of guy you'd see snooping around your neighborhood wearing a black hoodie and a baseball cap, waiting for some rich old couple to leave their house to get inside and rob their jewelry. And maybe he is, since that's what he's wearing. Gert would definitely start screaming or running away (she's just joined a self-defense class, but she's not good at throwing punches yet), but he's got something undefined that weirdly sets her at ease. Could it be his eyes, somehow more scared than she is?

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She mumbles, not sure of what to say.

He glances around, then put his hand on her arm in a reassuring way.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should be more careful." A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

She smiles back, unsure whether to trust him or not. He looks younger when he smiles, more innocent.

Gert picks up her phone from where it's fallen, a few steps away from them. The screen is cracked, and there’s no way of turning it back on. _Fuck_.

"Everything okay?"

"Uhm, I'm in the middle of an emergency, so I really gotta go home now." She tries to put her bike the right way up, but as she squats to grab the handlebars, she feels a piercing pang in her knee. She looks down and yes, she's bleeding. Great.

He follows her gaze and notices the blood.

"Oh shit! _Shit shit shit_ " He repeats as he takes his hoodie off and promptly presses it on her injury.

"It won't stop bleeding if you keep saying that." Gert snaps at him while rolling her eyes.

He sneers. "Sorry. Again, I guess."

His touch on her leg is gentle, so tactful yet decisive. Gert observes him as he focuses on her cut, and she really should be the one worrying, not him. But something in him feels so familiar than she can’t help staring. He has a chiseled jawline, high cheekbones and soft lips. She's had a thing for girls for quite some time, but she has to admit that he looks handsome. Almost like...

"Wait a sec, do I know you?" She blurts out.

The boy flutters his eyes open and his hand stops pressing the hoodie on Gert's knee.

"Like, are you in my gender studies class? Or in Molly's dance team? You seem familiar."

He stands up, holding the blood-stained item with both his hands. He leaves it in the basket of the bicycle before walking away, his head lowered and his hands in his pockets.

Gert limps as she follows him, then she remembers she's gotten there by bike, so she runs back and takes it.

"Dude, hey! Wait up, I swear I don't bite yet!"

 

 

 

 

Chase can't be recognized. He should've been more careful, why is he like this? Whenever he has a few hours for himself, he gets so carried away that he forgets he has to lay low if he doesn’t want any trouble. Being a famous actor with millions of fans and even more paparazzi always following him be a lot. So that's why he's fleeing: that pretty girl was too close to finding out who he is.

He gets to the crosswalk, ready to disappear into the crowd on the other side of the road, but unfortunately the traffic light is red. He's stuck.

He turns around to check on her, and _fuck_! she's almost caught up. She's relentless, he'll give her that, but boy is she loud! She'll draw everybody's attention if she keeps yelling like that.

"What a gentleman, leaving a poor girl out here, bleeding and with no way of getting back home safe! If something happens to me, it's on you!"

He grumbles. "Okay, okay, just... Shut up, please. You're giving me a headache."

She finally gets to him and lets her bike fall to the ground with an awful noise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that being a decent human being could make your pretty head ache."

Chase snorts as he watches her crossing her arms. She shoots an annoyed look at him.

"Look, dude, I just need to get home and my phone is dead. Can I use yours to call a Lyft?"

He takes his cap off to run a hand through his hair. He can't lend his phone to a stranger, not when she might know who he is and steal it. Though she doesn't seem that kind of person, but then again, he doesn't know her enough to trust her.

Apparently, he keeps quiet for too long, because at one point she shakes her head in discouraged.

"Great, thanks for nothing!"

She starts walking away, but he grabs her arm. She turns around to face him, eyes frantically searching for something behind him. An escape? Someone to run to and ask for help? Does he look threatening to her?

He softens his voice to let her know that he doesn’t have bad intentions. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I really can't let you use my phone. I can't explain why, I just... I can't."

She takes a slight step closer. He takes a deep breath, eyes interlocked with hers, and continues. "But I can take you back home, if it's not far."

She quirks an eyebrow. He seems to realize what he’s just suggested, because he rapidly corrects himself.

"I mean, to keep you safe."

She frees her arm from his grip and takes her pepper spray out of her pocket, showing it to him.

"I can take care of myself."

"Clearly, but you can't exactly walk straight. Plus, you have a useless bike with you. You could use two more hands."

He smiles, and this time is so wide that two small dimples peep out on both of his cheeks. She smiles back, blushing.

"So?"

"Okay, yeah, whatever. I live close by anyway."

He bends down to take the handlebars of her bike, then pats on the seat. She shifts her gaze between him and his hand, wondering what the gesture means.

"You gonna hop on or what? You're so not piggyback riding me!" He laughs.

She shakes her head. Of course she isn't.

 

 

 

 

She sits where he's told her to, and when he starts wheeling the bicycle, she automatically leans against him. It's a nice touch, comforting, soothing. She can relax a bit as she looks down to her knee. The blood has stopped running, which is good. Now she can focus on the mysterious boy who's carrying her around LA after almost killing her. Okay, maybe not kill _kill_ , but it's definitely his fault that she's in this situation. She's been late so many times before this day, and she's managed to get home unharmed every single time.

"I'm Gertrude by the way. Gert for short."

"Gert." He repeats. "It's..."

"Weird? Old-fashioned?"

"Unconventional. I like it."

She pushes her glasses up her nose to prevent him from seeing the dumb smile that has formed on her face.

"So, do you have a name as well?"

He tightens his grip on the handles and blurts out the first name that comes to his mind. "Liam."

"Nice to meet you, Liam."

They keep going, side by side, arm brushing against arm, exchanging quick glances and hoping the other won't notice.

After a few minutes of silently walking, he asks, "Where should I drop you off?”

Gert’s body tenses up at the question. "Uhm, in front of the Starbucks six blocks from here should be okay. A friend of mine will come pick me up there.”

He furrows his brows. “Wasn’t I supposed to walk you home?”

She shrugs, looking at the tourists on the other side of the street. She doesn’t want to take a stranger to her place, is it that hard to figure out for him?

"I see. You don't trust me.” Phew, at least he gets it.

He shrugs too. “Fair enough.”

Gert whips her head around to stare at him. When she gets a quirked eyebrow in response, she pushes back her shoulders and adjusts on the seat.

"I’m gonna be honest with you, Liam. You’re sketchy, okay? A guy wearing all black in the middle of LA while it’s boiling hot outside? Sketchy. And who doesn’t wear sunglasses in this town anyway? It’s freakin’ summer! Admit it, there’s something off. I don’t know what it is and frankly I don’t even care. I just wanna go home safe and clean this wound. I only need you to get to this goddamn Starbucks, ‘cause there's no way I’m showing you where I live.”

He lowers his eyes, hands clenching around the handlebars. "I − I didn’t mean to scare you, Gert. I’m sorry. And I’m even more sorry about the wound I caused you.”

He sounds honest, which makes Gert unconsciously root for his redemption.

"We get it, you're sorry. No need to keep saying that."

"Sorry."

She gives a look, and he chuckles, realizing what he's just said.

"You know, you tend to apologize a lot." She points out, sarcastically, but he doesn’t laugh. His face turns sad, and Gert doesn't know what to do. So she just places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Oh my god, you okay?” She asks with watery voice.

"Yeah yeah, I’m fine…” He ducks his head, eyes focusing on his own steps.

"You don't seem fine. Is it something I said?”

"Yes, I mean − No, it's not... It's no big deal, just... It's because of my dad. The reason why I apologize a lot.”

Gert remains silent, giving him the time he needs to explain what he's said, if he wants to.

"Dad wasn't a great guy. He did things to my mom, and sometimes to me too when I was a kid. One day, when I was 12, he hit her so hard she had to be hospitalized for three weeks. When she was discharged, she picked me up from school and drove all the way to LA. She’s always encouraged me to pursue my dream, I owe everything I have to her, but − blood is blood, so my dad will always be part of the equation too...”

Gert squeezes her hand tighter. "Is she...”

"She’s fine, she’s in a treatment center for abuse victims. It’s tough, but she’s a fighter.”

He hints at a shy smile, and she smiles back to show she’s there for him, to give him strength. He seems relieved, like his past has been weighing on his shoulders for way too long and this is the first time he's finally taking it off.

They cross the street, both of them quiet and caught up in their own thoughts.

All of a sudden, Chase starts chuckling louder and louder under Gert’s highly confused look.

“What’s so funny about all of this?”

“Every time I used to tell my dad I wanted to become an actor, that asshole would yell at me with his alcohol breath and say that ‘ _acting is for dumb people who are too lazy to get a real job_ '. Joke's on him 'cause − look at me now!”

She beams with curiosity. "You're an actor, then?"

Chase turns pale and lets out a squeaky noise. He clearly hasn't thought it through, because he's screwed himself with his own hands. Nice job, Stein!

He swallows before stammering out a decent cover up story. “I mean, I'm trying to... But it's a tough business.”

She nods. "Hollywood, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I hate it, but acting is my passion, so..."

"Hey, maybe one day you'll get your chance and will become famous, like Justin Bieber famous."

"He's not an actor." He laughs.

"Oh really?” She snorts. "Whatever, you get the point. Who knows, you might land the role of a lifetime tomorrow. If there's a place where everything's possible, it's LA."

He nods in agreement. If there’s somebody who knows anything about luck and LA, it’s him. He got his lucky shot when he auditioned for a small role in a pilot series, and ended up being the protagonist of one of the biggest tv series of the year. Of course, there are downsides too – the tons of screaming teenagers that would sometimes send him disturbing gifts were one of them – but he’s still grateful.

They enter a small park, where there are a few kids playing hide and seek, and a couple making out on a bench. As they walk past them, Chase glimpses at her, and sees her cheeks flush red.

"There should be a payphone right outside this park, I can lend you some money to make a call.”

"That's the least you could do, mister I'm-an-actor-so-I-don't-let-other-people-use-my-phone."

"Pretty specific."

She scrutinizes him, then puts her wariness aside and give him a chance. After all, he seems a good, trustworthy guy. "You know what? Since you've proven to be not only patient, but also in quite good shape, I'll let you walk me home. But −” She warns with her finger pointed at him. "Don't you dare think I forgive you for knocking me down."

He raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Actually, you're the one who ran over me."

"Shut up!" She nudges him with her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

As soon as she’s pressed the last button (she knows his number by heart because she used to be a girl scout and scouts always learn a few emergency numbers), Alex picks up.

"Hey Gert, what the fuck?"

"Sorry Alex, I swear I'm almost there. I had sort of an accident and −”

"Oh God, are you okay??"

"Yeah yeah, but my phone died and I couldn't call you. I'm on foot, that's why it's taking me so long."

"Well, do you want me to come pick you up? Tell me where you are."

"Don't worry, I'm almost there. Ten minutes max!"

"Make it five."

"Yes sir! And I'll make it up to you guys!" But he's already hung up.

She sighs and gets back on the seat with Chase’s help.

"Boy problems?"

She chuckles. "Definitely not."

He starts pushing the bike along again.

"I had my friends babysit my sister because I had to take the closing shift at my parents' shop. But as usual, I'm late. She's gonna be so mad for having supper this late, hope she won't kill me."

Chase laughs. "I can hold her down if you need it."

"Trust me, when she's hungry, nobody can."

Chase follows with his eyes her features. He looks at her adorable nose and the way her glasses shatter the sunlight on her face. He moves his eyes to her lips that are a little chapped. When she uses her hand to move a strand of hair away from her mouth, he lingers on that strand until it's reunited with the rest of the hair. And once it's no longer distinguishable from the rest of the hair, he starts tracing with his eyes the soft curls that bounce around as he pushes the bike.

"You know, Gert, your hair is pretty."

A squeaky noise comes out of her mouth. "Thanks Liam."

 

 

 

 

When they finally get to Gert's house, the sun has begun setting, painting the sky a pale shade of orange.

Gert jumps down her bike and grabs the shopping bags from the basket. He offers to help, but she shakes her head with decisiveness.

"Thanks, but you can go now. My friends are waiting for me, so..." She makes a gesture to tell him to go.

Then she goes to ring the doorbell once, twice, but nobody opens the door.

"Fuck! They already left. I hate those two little shits!"

She starts rummaging around in her bag in search of her keys, avoiding eye contact with him. Her friends abandoned her, probably taking her sister to some crappy fast food to have her eat something at a decent hour. Alex is gonna be so pissed at her for ruining his date, and she can’t blame him.

Chase puts on a timid smile and puts his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll help you."

"No no, you can go. I've bothered you enough for today."

He shrugs. "I don't have anything to do."

Gert quirks an eyebrow, calling him out. "If that's your way of asking me to stay over for dinner, it's pretty lame."

"Dang, busted."

She giggles, her heart a little lighter.

"Okay sure, stay. Now hold these." She says handing him the bags.

Chase takes a look around, afraid that some paparazzi may be hidden behind the bushes.

"You coming in or what?"

Gert's already opened the door and is standing in what seems to be a cozy living room. He nods and steps inside.

Her house is just like her, quirky and unique. There's a lot of colors, patterns and fabrics. Some exotic souvenirs are scattered around the place, along with way too many family pictures. Chase leaves the bags on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, then walks over to the chimney and stares at the framed photos. They sure look happy. He finds himself to be jealous of their happiness because he's never felt happiness when he was with his family.

“Hey! Mind helping me with this?” Gert yells from the hallway. She's gesturing toward the wound with the hoodie. The blood has dried up, but she needs medication anyway.

He wraps his arm firmly around her waist (and ignores the shiver that comes with the touch of it) and helps Gert get to the guest bathroom. She sits on the corner of the bathtub, slowly raising her wounded leg over the edge to finally place her foot on the bottom of it.

He leans over to take the shower head and opens the faucet. With his hand he checks the temperature, and once it's warm enough, he turns to Gert.

"You ready? It's gonna hurt."

"Just do it." She cuts him short.

He swallows and starts rinsing the wound. He must have done it too roughly because she winces and digs her nails into his shoulder. He doesn’t mind though, he knows it hurts.

So he rinses it again, this time more gently, like a caress. She loosens the grip in response, but doesn't let go.

"Better?"

She hums.

He closes the faucet and promptly asks for the band-aids.

"Cabinet." She breathes so faintly than he almost doesn’t hear her. He does though, so he opens the cabinet and takes a couple of square-sized band-aids.

Then, he kneels down and stares at the shallow injury in front of him with narrow eyes. He holds his breath and carefully places the band-aid, trying to keep his mind clear. The last thing he wants is to make more mess than he's already done.

After he's pressed the four sides of the band-aid, making sure it won't come off, he lets his hand rest on her knee, his thumb lightly ghosting circles on her bare skin. He's so caught up in the softness of her skin that he almost doesn’t realize her eyes are on him. Almost, because after a few seconds he raises his head and meets her eyes.

She holds his gaze, vulnerable yet fierce, and he tries to ignore the butterflies swirling around inside his stomach. She looks beautiful, like a mystic creature that is slowly allowing herself to be discovered. He's completely mesmerized by her. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's so lingering on her lips now, and he's definitely wondering if they taste fruity just like her shampoo − he's smelled her hair while they were walking home, but his brain is still figuring out which fruit it was.

"Uhm, thanks Liam."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. He's about to ask why she's called him 'Liam', when it occurs to him that that's the name he's given her in order to hide his true identity. It's a punch in the guts, because it's not just a random name for him. It's a wall he might not be able to tear down, no matter how bad he wants to. How can he be utterly honest with her, let alone vulnerable, if he can't even say his real name aloud?

So he just sighs and gets up.

Gert grabs Chase's blood-stained hoodie from where she's put it as soon as they got to the bathroom and limps up to the washing machine. She loads it and starts the cycle under Chase's cautious eyes. When she's done, she looks around, unsure of what to do next. Then she spots his hands and says, "You'd better wash them."

His eyes dart over towards where she’s looking at and notices some already dry blood on his fingers.

"I should, yeah." He nods and she smiles shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" 'kay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

 

 

 

 

A few minutes after she's started cooking, a sleepy Molly appears in the kitchen.

"Molls, what the f-"

" _Language_!" She chants.

"Why didn't you open the door when I rang?"

Molly yawns and stretches her arms. "I was taking a nap."

Gert shakes her head, she should've known. Her sister loves sleeping, just as much as she loves dancing and wearing colorful hats. And food. Which is why she's now handing her a carrot while she waits for the meat to be cooked.

"So, who's in the guest bathroom?"

"Uhm, a kid I met while I was getting back home. Actually, −” she giggles as she starts chopping the other carrots, "he's the one I ran over with my bike."

"And he's here because, what? We're taking in strays now?"

"No! He just − he wanted to stay for dinner, and it's nice to have a guest once in a while, right?"

"If you say so."

Molly takes a glass of water and heads to her room, mumbling something about hating having strangers around her house. Gert can't exactly tell what she's saying, but she knows she's complaining. If they have one thing in common, that's complaining about everything and anything all the time.

Right when she's about to go look for Liam, who's been in the bathroom for a few minutes now, she hears her sister screaming.

She immediately runs over to see what's happening. If he's hurting her, she's gonna kill him with − wait, is she seriously holding a wooden spoon? Whatever, she'll make it work if she hits hard enough.

She's ready for the worst scenario possible, but what she's not ready for is her sister wrapped all over Liam like an octopus, smelling his hair and hugging him tight. As for him, he has astonishment mixed with resignation in his dark eyes, like he didn’t expect that to happen but he's lived this situation before.

"Gert, are you serious?? He's the one who almost killed you??"

"Yeah, how so?"

Molly lets him go, but keeps her hand on his arm, afraid that he's gonna run away.

"Girl, he's Chase Stein!"

"Who?"

"Chase Stein, the actor? The one in ' _Adonis_ '?"

Gert stares at him, studying every feature of his face. "Nope, still no clue who he is."

“Girl, it’s like… The new Game Of Thrones!”

"Wait. Is he… the guy on the poster behind your door?"

"Sssh, Gert, not in front of him!" She covers her sister’s mouth with her hands to silence her, then turns towards Chase. "We so need to take a photo together, I'm gonna grab my phone. Stay here!" And she runs off to her room.

Chase looks mortified, but doesn't say anything to explain his behavior. He doesn’t have to, because Gert understands how he must feel every time he meets new people. It's already hard enough for anxious people like her to open up and trust somebody she doesn't know yet, let alone for someone as famous as him. But she doesn't say anything because it's not her place. So they just stand there, both in awkward silence, until Molly comes back. She's so enthusiastic and bubbly that she doesn't even notice she's the only one speaking.

"I still can't believe we're having dinner with you! In our house!"

 

 

 

 

By the time supper is ready, the awkwardness between Gert and Chase has almost entirely disappeared. She still feels a bit awkward, but can you blame her? Not that Gert cares about his fame, but being in the same room with a celebrity is something that doesn't happen very often, especially to normal people like her. Especially when said celebrity is really cute and super hot and has surprisingly kissable lips that probably taste good too and... Hold on, _what_?

She shakes her head, trying to focus on the movie idea Molly is pitching to Chase as she shoves as much food as possible in her mouth.

"I'm teffing you Fhase, if you make a movie about a glofing alien who falls in love with a badass wifch, if would be a huge success!"

He laughs, and it sounds so genuine that Gert feels something growling in the pit in her stomach. He meets her eyes as he answers with a simple "That'd be cool."

"I know right? I'm fuch a geniuf! But you gotta include me in the credits if the idea goef through."

Gert gives her sister a delicate punch on her shoulder.

"Stop heckling him, let him eat."

Molly huffs.

"No, it's fine. I like her, she's smart."

"See?" Molly gestures with her fork as she sticks her tongue out at her sister.

Gert rolls her eyes but her beaming smile gives away the happiness she's feeling inside of her. It's home. Even with a stranger sitting in her mom's chair next to her, she feels at home in a way that she hasn't felt in a very long time. She hopes it lasts a little more.

 

 

 

 

"Tell me again how's it possible that you've never seen the sun set behind the ocean. You live in LA!"

He chuckles while holding Gert's waist to help her jump over some rocks half-buried in the sand. She’s still limping, the band-aid preventing her knee from doing the otherwise very easy movements.

"I've been here for only six years, it's not that much!"

"Six years, man! Six!"

They laugh and reach a hidden spot on the side of the small bay. They lay the beach towels on the sand and sit down.

"There's not much free time when you're constantly working, you know?"

"I do." She whispers.

"You work too?" He asked, surprised.

She turns around to face the sea. The sun is almost entirely hidden under the horizon, turning the sky half shiny orange and half dark blue.

Chase frowns as he watches her press her lips together, like there's some secret she doesn't want to share. He thinks she's not going to answer his question, yet she does.

"My parents own a little shop a few blocks away from where we met. Business isn't going well lately. People are moving towards fancier areas of the city, and we're stuck here. Sometimes I wish I could drop everything and go somewhere far like you do."

She's shaking as she talks, so Chase grabs a towel they haven't unfolded yet, opens it and drapes it around their shoulders, moving his body closer to hers.

A confused expression spreads all over Gert's face, but the reason why he's done it becomes clearer as soon as she feels warmer. She hadn’t realized she was cold. She’s so stupid. It was obvious, why else would he do that? He wouldn't want to be this close to her if it weren't for a good reason, right? He’s just being his polite self.

He doesn’t seem to notice her confusion though, too distracted by the breathtaking view in front of them.

"I get to travel for work, it's not like I'm allowed to wander around like some tourist. They usually give me a two-day window to go visit the place, but I have to bring my bodyguards with me. Lame, I know." He shrugs his frustration off with a nervous giggle, but Gert sees through it. She nudges him with her shoulder and smiles.

"Maybe one day we can go somewhere and just be ourselves. No worries, no social expectations, just us enjoying some quality time."

"Together?"

"If you'd want to." She blushes.

He smiles back. "I like that."

And suddenly he believes that. He believes there will be a time when he gets to be himself, free from Hollywood's toxic environment. A time hopefully soon, hopefully with somebody like Gert, maybe with Gert herself. She could make him feel alive again because that's how he feels right now. His heart has never beaten this fast, and he's sure she can see the fire in his eyes because she's digging into his soul with her penetrating stare. Is she watching him, the real him, the one hidden deep down in his soul, hard for anyone to find, buried in the darkness? If he kissed her, right here right now, would her spirit join his and lead him back to light?

He wants to find that out, so he leans in carefully. He's close, so close that he can feel her warm breath on his skin. He's already closed his eyes and is about to meet her lips, when his phone rings.

She automatically turns her head back to the sea, and he buries his face in her hair, eyelids still closed.

The phones keeps ringing, so he snorts and moves away from Gert while taking his phone out of his jeans. It's his agent.

"Hello?"

"Chase, hi. I'm calling because I just got off the phone with the producer of 'Pride' and apparently you got the part."

"Really? After the mess at the audition?"

"Yes, they thought it was spot on, exactly what your character is."

His smile breaks open. He's so shocked he got the job that he doesn’t even notice that Gert's eyes are on him once again.

"Well, that's great news. When do I start?"

"I need you here in my office to sign the contract tomorrow morning. You're leaving for New Zealand in two days."

"New Zealand?"

“Yeah, didn’t I mention it? Filming takes place there.”

“Oh.”

It's like somebody's punched him in the guts. All he feels is a void. He’s hollow. He should've seen it coming, given the script, but that doesn't make it less easy to face.

"You there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I − I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye. Don’t forget to prepare your passport!"

He fiddles with his phone until Gert puts her cold hand onto his. She's concerned but tries to hide it. The last thing she wants is to worry him even more than he already seems to be.

"Everything okay? Was it work?"

He nods. "I got it. The part, the one I auditioned for a few days ago."

She purses her lips as if to steel herself for what he's about to say. Before saying it out loud, Chase makes a quick wish and hopes it won't hurt as much as he thinks it will.

"I'm leaving on Monday."

It doesn't.

 

 

 

 

When they get back inside, Gert heads to Molly's room to check on her, then stop by the guest bathroom to see if the washing machine has done its job with Chase’s hoodie. The item is finally clean now, so she puts it in the dryer and gets back to her room where he's waiting for her.

When she walks in, Chase is staring at the pictures pinned to the corkboard above the desk. He's doing this thing where he focuses on a photo, gets just a little closer, squints his eyes, then steps back and moves on to the next one. Gert finds it quite amusing, but she can't stand there on her own doorstep forever (it's her bedroom after all!), so she clears her throat and goes up to him.

"Anything interesting?"

He points at one photo. "Is that you?"

She glances at a small 8th grader with very long hair who's standing on a stage with a guitar in her hands.

"Yes. It was a talent show that my parents' charity organization held to raise money for a new school in India. It was fun."

"Did you win?"

She glares back at him, his eyes genuinely interested in the development of the story.

"No, Alex won. He was a magician at the time, try to beat that!" She scoffs, and Chase chuckles in return.

"Doesn't matter, I gave up after a short while. School takes up too much time, and I want a long and solid career in politics, so..."

Chase holds up a green plectrum from the desk with a well aware expression.

"Then why's this still here?"

Gert blinks in surprise. How does he know she still owns that guitar? A tiny plectrum scattered around her messy room doesn't prove anything, it could be there for many different reasons, her laziness being on top of the list.

Since she doesn't answer, he adds: "It's the same you're holding in the photo, isn't it?"

She looks back at the photo in front of her, blinks a couple times. Yes, it's definitely the same plectrum.

She sits on the floor facing one side of her bed, she takes the small key interweaved into her necklace off, then reaches something out from under her bed. It's just an old trunk, but as she opens it, the aforementioned guitar appears.

"She's family, reminds me of simpler days."

Chase moves towards where she's sitting, legs crossed on the floor. His eyes linger on the instrument, and Gert is sure she can hear the machinery of his brain working. She cracks a smile. He looks so vulnerable as he shakily strokes his fingers on the strings, like he's afraid he might break a relic he's not allowed to touch. And nobody truly is, not in that house full of clumsy people. That's why she's hidden it under her bed in a dusty old trunk locked with a key she’s constantly wearing around her neck. But somehow she knows he won't damage it, not even a single scratch, because he's gentle and caring and respectful. She likes those qualities.

"Do you want me to play something for you?"

Chase lifts his head.

"Would you?" He pauses. "But what if your sister hears you? She'll know you've kept it all these years."

"Maybe it's time I get back to it, my music. It used to make me happy."

She tugs her lips in a tender smile while grabbing the instrument. She's about to start playing when she stops.

"Also, it's a she. Her name is Old Lace."

He sniffles. "Old What?"

"Old Lace? Like the movie? Gee Chase, for an actor, you really gotta learn the basis."

He wants to reply, but she's already started playing. At first, her fingers gingerly strike the strings, she's trying to recall where the chords are and how they sound. After the initial hesitation, her mind's back to four years before, and so are her hands and her voice. She starts singing, just a couple of lines from a song she's written a long time ago and surprisingly still remembers.

_Everything stays_  
_Right where you left it,_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it's still changing._  
_Ever so slightly,_  
_Daily and nightly,_  
_In little ways_  
_Everything stays._

When Gert is done singing, she holds her breath as she stares Chase's admiring eyes. He's at a loss for words, but he manages to twist his mouth a little before stuttering a faint "wow".

She flushes red and forces herself to look away because the growling in the pit of her stomach makes her want to do something she's not confident enough to do, nor ready to fully accept yet.

"What about your art?" She asks as he clears his throat and frees himself from the spell her voice has cast on him.

"What about it?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I know that you’ve always wanted to be an actor, but how did you manage to land the main role in your show?"

He leans his back against the bed.

"I always enjoyed performing in front of my mom when I was a kid, so the first thing she did when we came here was to take me to an agent, and that was it, I guess."

"Mh, inspiring." She comments ironically.

"Hey! Not everybody has a compelling story like you."

"If you say so..."

Her gaze shifts away and stops outside the window just as silence settles into the room. It's quiet, both inside and outside the house. Molly's probably fast asleep, and the neighbors are almost all elderly people. The only few teenagers are downtown to have fun and get wasted. Or, if they’re at home, they’re probably ‘Netflix and chill’-ing.

"I have an idea!" She shouts, jumping up and grabbing her laptop. She sits on her bed and pats the spot next to her.

"Come."

Chase crawls up next to her and furrows his brows while reading what she's typing in the Hulu search bar.

"Are we seriously about to watch my own show?"

She waves her hand as if to brush the matter off.

"You saw my art, now I wanna see yours."

She lies down, her back leaning against the many pillows piled on the bed. He inquisitively stares at her, then decides to join.

 _’This is gonna be fun’_ Chase thinks as he recalls all the naked scenes he had to shoot just for the first episode.

 

 

 

 

"So, what do you think?" Chase asks, forty-five minutes later, as they both sit back.

Gert doesn't know what to say. Should she begin by asking what rating the show had? Or why he didn't mention there were so many nudes in so little time? Or if he enjoyed shooting those scenes? Why he decided to audition for that role in the first place? If he's as turned on as she is right now?

She opens and closes her mouth a couple times before simply saying: "Well, now I know why it's titled ' _Adonis_ '".

A smug smile appears on his face.

"You liked what you saw?" He blusters, flexing his biceps.

Gert rolls her eyes, unable to bite a grin back.

"Calm down, Stein. You're pretty average."

He pretends to be shocked, but it's clear that he's enjoying where the conversation is heading. " _What??_ Look, −” Another eye roll from Gert. "they saw over three hundred people before casting me. I'd say I'm quite above the standard."

"If you say so, _Adonis_." She taunts, both eyebrows up.

Chase narrows his eyes. He likes games, especially when something he desperately wants is at stake, and right now, he wants her to admit that he's hot. So he follows his guts: he takes his t-shirt off and rapidly shifts closer to her, just a few inches between their bodies.

"Tell me again how average I am."

Gert tries her best to keep her eyes fixed on a random spot on Chase's face, but she’s still a girl who likes boys, and he’s − objectively speaking − quite handsome. Her palms are sweaty, why is she so weak? She shoots a quick glance down his incredibly well-built chest before glaring back up again. She bites her lower lip and... is it her or is the room getting hotter?

Chase smirks. "I'm waiting."

Her mouth is dry, but she manages to whisper a breathless "Average". Her tone calls bs from a mile away, but Chase is pleased enough with her reaction, so he moves away and puts his t-shirt back on while Gert collects herself.

He scrambles up from the bed and grabs his phone.

"I need to make a quick call before it gets too late."

Gert nods, still dazed from what has just happened. He doesn’t see her though because he's already downstairs.

 

 

 

 

Nico doesn't pick up right away. Chase has to call her another time before she finally answers.

"Yo Chase-amaze!" She shouts, excited.

"Hey Nico-freak'o! Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was under the shower, geez!"

He huffs a laugh.

"So... What's up?" She asks.

"I was wondering − the thing you've planned for tonight, is it still on?"

"You mean my marriage proposal to Karolina? Uhm, yeah! Still happening."

"Does it have to be tonight or you can reschedule?"

Chase knows his friend has been planning the perfect night for her and her girlfriend for months, and he wouldn't be asking if it was just another regular day, but it isn't. He's had a very long, tiring day, and between the crappy audition and meeting Gert, he truly needs a long bath and eleven hours of sleep. His head is spinning, too many thoughts swirling around and crashing into each other. He needs to clear his head and suppress his impulses before they take control and lead him to dumb decisions. The desire of making out with the girl upstairs being on top of the list.

"Dude, we talked about this! It's now or never! You know how busy she is, with the promotional tour of her book starting in two weeks. I wanna put a ring on it before she leaves."

He tries to push it. "Can't you wait 'till tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's game night with my parents. Come on, help a girl out!" She whines. She has a point, but Chase doesn't let it go just yet.

"Nico, you know I love you, −”

"You're the best!" She interrupts him, hoping to settle things once and for all.

"But − I still don't have a place to stay. I didn't when you mentioned it in May, and I still don't."

"Chase, you're seventeen. Go somewhere, have a drink, find a cute girl, I don't care. But stay away from our house for tonight." Nico is determined to not let him ruin her plans.

"I can't." He confesses faintly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"You can't find a girl to welcome you with open arms and legs for one night?" She chuckles, but Chase is anything but amused.

"I'm serious, I can't −”, he stops talking to glance at the stairs and check if there's Gert eavesdropping. "I can't have a one-time thing with a random girl just because you wanna spend the night with your soon-to-be fiancée. That's my house too! I pay half the bills, same as you."

"And who spent a whole weekend at Karolina's when you had that ex-girlfriend of yours last summer? She was so disrespectful, not to mention that she used all my make-up products without asking. God, I still have nightmares about it."

"She did ask, you just don't remember it!" He tries to justify.

Nico is starting to be annoyed. "Look, like it or not, Karolina’s coming over tonight. If you wanna hear us getting it on all night long, be my guest. But then don't complain that you couldn't fall asleep, because it's not my fault!"

"Excuse me? You're literally the reason why she's that loud!"

"Ugh, you're such a child!"

Chase huffs. When it comes to her girlfriend, Nico is a lost cause. "Forget it. Whatever, I'll ask around. Enjoy your wild sex!"

"Finally some sense!" She yells before hanging up.

Fuck. What a situation to be stuck in on a Friday night. Of course, he could've looked for a place to stay when Nico had told him about her plans, but he didn't think she was being serious. Would you have believed her, if she had told you she wanted to turn your house into the inside of a rainbow, with kaleidoscopes and glitter and the Beatles playing? You would have laughed and pushed it in the back of your brain just like Chase did. Forgetting it, until it's 24 hours to the moment and suddenly you're homeless for the night.

His options are extremely limited now. He doesn’t really have friends in town beside Nico and Karolina, not close ones anyway. And he can't check into a hotel − he won't, because there's always someone from the staff that tips off the paparazzi −, so that leaves only one option. Weirdly enough, he doesn't feel ashamed of asking Gert to stay for the night. Or better, he is, but just a little, and mostly because he's rich and could easily afford almost any hotel in the world. But if he was to be completely honest with himself, he is thrilled at the idea that she might say yes.

 

 

 

 

When he gets back to Gert's bedroom, she's reading something on her computer, the guitar back in its (her?) safe place. He plops down next to her, his mind trying to come up with the best way to put what he wants to say. He doesn’t get enough time though, because she speaks first, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"You gotta go home, right?" She asks.

"Not really." He takes a deep breath. "Can I ask you a huge favor? And you can totally say no if you don't want to do it."

She closes her laptop and puts it on the nightstand next to her.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can I − Can I crash here, just for tonight? I can sleep on the couch, or the floor's fine too-"

"Nonsense," she interrupts him. "There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor. I can go sleep with Molly while you stay here."

He furrows his brows. "Are you sure? Couch sounds nice."

Gert shakes her head and moves her right hand as if to end the discussion.

"No, stay here. I mean it."

Chase gives her a shy smile.

"Well then, thanks. It means more than you can imagine."

Without too much thinking, he leans in to hug her. She hugs him back, and the warmth of her body is so shooting that, for a moment, he closes his eyes and lets himself sink into the realization of having an amazing girl in his arms.

When he eventually pulls back, Gert stands up to go open a drawer of her closet. She grabs the first towel of the pile and throws it at him. He catches it with a swift move.

"You know where the bathroom is. If you need clothes to sleep in, I can lend you my dad's pjs."

He seems to consider it, but then changes his mind. "I'm just gonna sleep in my boxers. But thanks."

Gert widens her eyes, her mind immediately going back to their last conversation, more specifically to the moment when he took his t-shirt off and got so damn close to her she could feel the warmth of his body on her own. And − _oh fuck_ − now she's thinking about how an almost entirely naked guy will be lying in her bed in less than an hour; but not just some random guy (the universe truly hates her!), but an incredibly hot guy she's just seen half naked not only on her computer, but also live on that very same bed. Before she can stop it, her eyes are travelling down his body, tracing the six (eight?) pack peeking through the fabric of the t-shirt, which is slightly tucked into his so tight jeans, and whops, she's ogling _right there_ now...

He raises the towel after clearing his throat, a smug smirk sitting on his face. "Can I?"

"Yep. Yeah. Sure." She stutters, her eyes rapidly darting away.

He smirks and leaves, leaving the door open behind him.

After she's made sure he has disappeared into the bathroom, Gert closes her door and leans against it with a long sigh. What was _that_? Why is she so loud when she's thirsty? Not that she is anyway, because she. is. not. But he's probably thought she is. Gosh, why are things so complicated? Can't he be a normal teenager who lives down the street, with acne and bad grades? Of course not, because if there's one thing Gert Yorkes cannot live without, it's messy shit.

 

 

 

 

Chase is tossing and turning in Gert's bed, unable to fall asleep. Or at least he did get some sleep a couple of hours ago, but now he's lying awake staring at the ceiling. And the fact that his mind keeps replaying the conversations he had with the girl whose bed he's sleeping in has absolutely nothing to do with it. Just like it has nothing to do with the fact that the pillows and the bed sheets around him all have her scent, so if he closes his eyes, it feels like she's right there next to him.

He rubs his hands on his face, a sharp stab in the chest. He really should sleep, he has a big day coming for him. He has to go sign the contract for his new movie and a training scheduled at 11am. He needs to be at his best, so he flutters his eyes closed and tries to relax.

He's already drowsy when suddenly he hears the door cracking open. He stays still and pretends to be asleep, right as he perceives somebody walking in. His heart's pounding in his ears, but he keeps himself from jumping on whoever is wandering around the room. Should he do something? Maybe hit them before he gets hit? Or scream, waking up Gert and hopefully scaring this person away?

He's about to take one last breath before punching whoever is sneaking into the room to probably steal something, when he thinks he hears a ' _Fuck_!' whispered by a female voice. No, he's almost sure he's heard it.

He peeks one eye open, then the other as he watches an irritated Gert searching through her clothes scattered on the floor.

He sits up.

"Everything alright?"

She whips her head, as if she's been caught stealing something. As if this is not her room and she has no rights to come in whenever she wants to.

"Uhm, yeah... All good. Go back to sleep."

"Looking for something?"

She turns back to the messy pile of clothes in front of her.

"A sweater. It's cold downstairs at night, and my parents installed the heating system only on the first floor. _'It’s California, sweetie, it never gets cold here'_ −” she chants, imitating her father's voice, "yeah, California my ass!"

"Wait, weren't you supposed to sleep with your sister?"

"Oh, she kicks in her sleep, so I went for the couch." She explains like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chase moves away the blanket and walks up to her. She's too caught up in her very important quest, so he calls her name and waits until she's standing, facing him.

"Listen, I know I'm the guest and stuff, but... I can take the couch if you want to sleep in your bed."

He reaches out for her hand, and when she takes it, squeezing hard, he continues. "What you did for me tonight was outstanding. I didn't deserve this treatment, not after I almost killed you."

She chuckles while looking down at their entwined fingers, and Chase has to resist the urge to kiss her on the spot.

"What I'm trying to say is, thank you Gert. For everything."

His fond tone makes her look up at him. Their gazes lock, and Chase swears he could get lost inside her dark pupils. His heartbeat speeds up as he takes one step closer to her. She doesn't move, so he takes another one, careful not to scare her away. After a third and final step, his face is so close to hers that he can clearly hear her breathing fast.

With his free hand Chase cups one cheek and slowly pecks her on the other, getting so dangerously close to her lips but still not touching them. Then he slightly pulls back, but doesn’t want to step away from her just yet. He breathes her in, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

He wants her so bad, like he's never wanted anyone before. He looks at her, her eyes closed and her lips parted, like she's waiting for him to join her into her realm. He leans down, eagerly accepting her invitation. It only takes a second, and when their lips meet, it's like finally coming home.

He starts giving her delicate kisses, like he wants to learn by heart how her mouth is like, so that he'll be able to recall this moment years from now. She follows his lead for a while, then greedily bites his bottom lip, pressing herself against him. And when she opens her mouth to find his tongue, he finally discovers his personal heaven.

She runs her hands under his t-shirt to make sure he gets the message. He gets it loud and clear because, after a few seconds, he's already taken it off and has started kissing her neck. Gert lets Chase undress her, his fingers running down her skin and leaving an invisible trail of burning fire onto her.

Then everything gets hectic and rough, like two magnets that push and pull and fit perfectly into each other, a secret shared by the two of them only.

 

 

 

 

Chase wakes up with what anyone would easily label as 'the dumbest smile of the century'. And maybe it is, but can you blame him? He's just had the best night of his life with a girl he really likes (it's too soon to say he's in love, though it doesn't sound that impossible after the way her kisses have made him feel).

He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a purple piece of hair sitting on the tip of his nose. He takes it between his fingers and fiddles with it. It's fascinating how its color changes according to the way the sun that comes from the windows lights it.

He's so caught up in this somehow scientific study that, when Gert shifts her position and wakes up, he's startled to see the piece of hair fall out of his hand. But she is smiling up at him, so it's okay. Everything's okay now that her eyes are shining just for him, now that she's in his arms.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He places a kiss on her forehead fondly. She moans with pleasure, then makes a clumsy attempt to sit up, but he doesn’t let her go. She's not strong enough to free herself from him, and if she were to be honest, she doesn't even want to. So she lets herself sink into the shooting feeling that fills her.

"Chase, −” She smiles.

"Gert."

She looks up at him. "I really have to get up, or Molly will sleep forever."

"Would it be that bad? We have some sleep to catch up to as well." He nudges her shoulder with his nose.

She puts her hands on his chest and gently pulls him deeper into the mattress pushing herself up.

She winks. "You're welcome, pretty face."

Gert is almost out of the room when he calls her name, so she turns around with an interrogative expression.

"You should put a scarf on." He suggests with a grin, pointing to a specific spot at the base of her neck.

She runs to the mirror and immediately spots a red bite mark where Chase has pointed.

"Fuck!"

She rapidly grabs a scarf, and just like that, she's gone.

Chase lets out a loud sigh while brushing his lips with his fingers. Did that really happen, or was it just the realest dream he's ever had? No, it was real. If he closes his eyes, he can still feel his hands running down her back, her bare breasts rubbing against his chest, the taste of her forever stuck on his tongue. He can still hear his name so furtively whispered into his ear, like a long lost tale sung to him by the most beautiful mermaid.

He opens his eyes, desperate for a glass of water. He gets on his feet, but not before having breathed in Gert's scent from the pillow where her head was resting just two minutes before.

His phone is on the desk next to the door. He types a short tweet, then gets dressed and heads to where a smell of homemade coffee is coming from.

**_'Yesterday was an unforgettable day, for 2 very different reasons.'_ **

 

 

 

 

"How do you prefer your coffee?" Gert asks him when he appears on top of the stairs.

"No sugar, a splash of milk."

Gert opens the fridge. "Is camel milk okay? I know it’s weird, but we don't have the regular one."

He gives an amused glance at her. "Can't say I'm surprised."

She sticks her tongue out at him while Molly pats on the chair to her left. He remains at the doorstep, so Gert walks up to him and hands him a cup.

"Thanks, but − I can't stay."

Molly and Gert both grimace.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Gert whispers, and waits for him to speak.

Chase keeps silent and glances at her sister. She doesn't seem to notice, too busy eating her French toast, so he's forced to say out loud, "Alone."

Molly groans, then fills her plate with some fruit and another toast, and walks out mumbling something about how they could've gone to another room and let her eat peacefully.

"Sorry about that." Gert says shyly, reaching over to her cup of coffee inside the sink. She takes a sip, then puts it back down.

Her eyes are wandering around their garden outside the window. The bush of roses to the side of the swing is starting to wither, and she mentally takes note to water it before the sun gets too hot. For a tiny second, she forgets the storm raging inside her head, the fear of rejection creeping up and slowly taking over her whole being.

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for what he's about to say. He's gonna dump her with some lame 'it's not you, it's me' excuse. Or worse, he's gonna come clean and say he regrets what's happened. Oh no, was it that bad?

She's almost ready to start rambling about how nice of a day it is - anything to avoid hearing those painful words −, when two hands lightly place themselves on her sides, then slide on her tummy, softly hugging her. And just like that, she can’t focus on anything else but him. Does he know what he's doing to her?

"I gotta go." He whispers with his face still buried in her hair.

"Stay." She blurts out before she can think twice. When she realizes what she's said, her cheeks turn beet red.

"I have to go back to my place to grab some stuff before this meeting I cannot miss."

He places a small kiss on her jawline, and she moans in response. God, his lips... He really knows how to make her weak...

"I've left a surprise for you upstairs."

Gert turns around to face him, a cunning smile painted on her face.

"What is it?"

He grins. "You'll see."

She raises her eyebrows, but he moves his hand over his mouth as if to seal it, so she decides to leave it. She's gonna find out anyway, as soon as he walks out of her house. Though, as much as she wants to know what this mysterious surprise is, she can’t help but feel scared of what it'll be like once he's out of that door. It's all gonna fade away, just like when you wake up after a dream. She hates it, and she hates herself even more for allowing herself to fall into this rabbit hole. She should've known better, she should've run away from him. But how could she, when those dark eyes were pouring a brand new world into her? When his hands were holding her body like she was the very last shining star of the entire universe and he was desperate to keep her lit? When he was in fact the one lighting her up?

She shakes her head and puts on the best fake smile she has, doing her best not to let her senseless fears win.

"Okay then."

"Good girl. I'll go now, my Lyft should be outside."

He lets her body go, but seems to hesitate. Gert can't tell if it's because of something he wants to say or do. But she's hesitating too, so that could just be her projecting her feelings onto him.

She's picking at her fingers, her palms are sweaty. As soon as she’s finally decided that she wants to hug him, he turns his back to her and walks to the entrance. She stays there, speechless, for a solid minute before rushing to the window in her living room to watch him definitely go away.

She waves from behind the glass, and he waves back with a melancholic smile.

After the car has disappeared behind the hedge surrounding the garden, she runs upstairs to open her gift. She's doesn't know what to expect, but what she finds catches her totally unprepared.

It's a torn-out page from one of her notebooks. On it, a fast handwriting has written a phone number with an ' ** _X_** ' next to it.

Gert uses her fingertips to trace the mark the blue ink has left, and a half-laugh appears on her face.

 

 

 

 

If there’s one thing Gert Yorkes is extremely good at, it’s denying her feelings. Over the course of her high school years, she has built this impenetrable armor to protect herself from getting hurt. She knows people can be mean at times, especially with kids like her. Denial has always been her first choice when it came to feelings, didn't matter if they were good or bad: good, because disappointment was always around the corner, ready to catch herself off guard; bad, because well... no need to explain why she wanted to keep bad feelings as far as possible. She's become so good at denying her own emotions that she almost misses the chance of figuring out her true feelings for Chase. Yes, he's her friend at this point, and she likes calling him that, but there’s something that doesn't feel quite right yet. But since she can't wrap her head around it, she decides to do what she does best: she ignores it. That’s why, when she finally opens her eyes, it happens abruptly, in the worst place imaginable for her: school.

It’s been only a week after Chase’s departure, and things have gone back to normal for her: she’s regularly taking classes, helping her parents with the shop whenever she can, spending most of her free time learning how to play guitar again.

It's lunchtime on a Tuesday, and Gert is hiding in the restroom, trying to calm down after someone has written "WEIRDO" on her locker. Because, despite what she keeps telling herself and the others, it hurts anyway.

She’s almost ready to get back to the cafeteria because Alex’s probably wondering where in the world she is, when she hears two girls walking in and chatting about a tv show. No, not any tv show. They’re talking about ‘Adonis’. At first, they’re just praising the writers for such a compelling storyline, so Gert doesn’t really pay attention. Not until one of them suddenly makes some comments on Chase’s “so fuckable” body that “she would be more than glad to bang all night long”, and Gert almost chokes on the water she’s drinking. And not because she’s actually done that or anything…

The girls immediately stop talking and ask if she’s okay.

“Yep, I’m okay!” Gert yells from the restroom. She opens the door and there they are, the two amused girls, staring at her. Gert pretends not to notice and goes to wash her hands.

One of the girls − the prettier one − shrugs and gets back to applying her bright red lipstick.

“It’s fine, we weren’t saying anything bad anyway.”

“Yeah,” the other agrees. “It’s not like some super famous hottie like him would ever notice a nobody like you.”

And that’s when she feels it, a pang of jealousy that doesn’t allow her to breathe. For a second, her heart stops and she swears she’s about to die. She’d take it, death is not that frightening anymore. She’s always felt inadequate, but it was nothing compared to how she’s feeling right now. These girls are right, Chase would never be interested in a insignificant girl like her. They have nothing in common, not even their worlds match. How can she ever be a part of something she doesn’t understand? How could she be so stupid to even think that she could be someone special to him? And why does the thought of being nothing more than a friend to him hurt like hell?

She runs out of the restroom with her hands still wet and doesn’t stop to catch a breath until she’s out in the parking lot. And that’s when it occurs to her that, for as hard as she’s tried to deny it, she might have it bad for Chase Stein.

 

 

 

 

Over the following two months, Gert and Chase talk on a daily basis. Yes, he's in New Zealand shooting his new film, and yes, she's still stuck in sunny LA, balancing school with her parents' shop. Both of them are extremely busy, so that on some very rare occasions they miss the call and not talk on that particular day. But they still try to make it work, because it's the moment they both eagerly look forward to all day long. So almost every day, 6 pm for him and 10 pm for her, it's 'the call time'.

They talk about everything and anything, and it's all so easy that at times Chase has to set an alarm to remind him to go to bed − he needs as much sleep as possible, given the amount of energy he's wasting on set. Sometimes Gert sings for him to help him fall asleep: it all started when one night he asked her to because he hadn't slept the previous night and, needless to say, she had fallen head over heels for him even more.

As for Chase, he tells her everything that happens on set, and how beautiful New Zealand is. When one time she mentions how lovely it would be to visit the country because she's watched The Hobbit trilogy way too many times, he promises to bring her with him the next time. She knows he means it.

They send each other a lot of photos − mostly funny ones, but once in a while a cute or a flirty one slides in the chat, causing the other to flare up to the memory of that night. And it's bad, because for as much as talk, they never bring that up. Not that they never got a chance to, but they're both afraid the other might consider it a mistake made in a moment of weakness.

One night, after a long day in which Chase has filmed an action-packed scene somehow involving both an helicopter and a whale − _'but I can't say more, sorry_ ' −, he calls her. She picks up after the second ring.

"Hey beautiful." He says.

"Hey yourself."

He chuckles. She makes him feel like a little boy dealing with his first crush. He loves it.

"How was the whale today?"

"I got so wet, you have no idea! The blowhole wasn't working well today, so the crew had to find creative ways of drenching me."

Gert's loud laugh fills his ears, making him laugh as well.

"Speaking of getting wet, do you remember when you were here in LA and we −”

"Yes." He interrupts her, his eyes fonder than ever.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Doesn't matter, I remember all of it."

She swallows hard.

"About that," She pauses for a moment, working up the courage to finally ask what has been keeping her up every night for the past two months. "I think it's time we talk."

Chase's heart starts beating faster. Oh no. _No no no no no. She's gonna dump me_ , he thinks, trying his best to keep his cool façade..

He hums and remains silent, waiting for her to speak her mind. She doesn't talk, so he does instead. Right now, it's all or nothing for him.

"Do you regret it? Because I don't, at all."

She looks down at the scar on her knee and sighs. "Me neither."

She lets her hair fall down on her face to hide the redness of her cheeks. Silence falls on both sides of the phone.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Gert. When we met, it felt like the universe was finally on my side. And I know it seems like I'm saying this from my privileged white boy point of view, but you more than anybody else know how things always were for me." He look away for a moment. "What I mean is, you managed to pull me back together the night I needed it the most. What we had that night, I want it every day."

"Chase −”

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared you wouldn't hear me. The thought of you seeing me just as a friend keeps me awake at night. I wanna scream to the world how I feel about you because it's the best fucking feeling."

Gert wipes her tears away and smiles.

"Hey. I'm here, and I'm hearing you." She smiles reassuringly. "I like you too, a lot actually. And I do want to be your girlfriend but − you have a complicated life, how do I even fit into that?"

Chase looks around at the inside of his trailer, searching for an answer that doesn't come. She's right, his life is messed up, and bringing her into the spotlight would make her life so much difficult, and he doesn’t want that for her.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

He looks back at her, and sees the heartbreak in her eyes.

"But it is. If I wasn't an actor, if I was an ordinary kid from your neighborhood..."

"But you aren't, and that's why I fell for you in the first place. What you are, what you've been through, that's what makes you _you_. I wouldn't change who you are for anything."

"You're pretty awesome too."

Gert half laughs, taking in his compliment. "Thanks, Chase."

Once again, silence fills both their rooms.

It freaks him out to be this honest and vulnerable. He hates being exposed, but he has to if this could mean a small chance to be with Gert. He has to try.

"So, what now?" He asks, hopeful.

She shrugs, pressing her lips together. "I don't wanna be in your world, and you can't be in mine."

"What do you mean?" Yes, now he's confused.

"Well," She explains. "It's clear that I'm not gonna overexpose myself and my family to the pressure of the media, and I'm guessing you won't give up on your career for some girl you barely know."

"Except I do know you."

"No, you don't Chase. Random night talks are not enough, not to give up what you've built over the past five years. I can't ask you that, not for me."

Chase's brain is screaming 'please ask me to', but he knows she won't, because that's who Gert is, selfless even when it's her loss. The awareness of being the reason for her sadness is killing him. And it hurts even more when he has to pretend he's not seeing her wet eyes, because God, what he'd give to be next to her and kiss those poisoned tears away.

"Okay." He blows out a breath.

It's crazy how a single word can be charged with so much importance, especially in moments like this. He desperately wants to add more, say that he would stop acting if that would mean being with her for the rest of his life, but how can he say that to a teenager he's only seen in the flesh for less than 24 hours almost two months before? It's insane, and yet nothing seems truer to him right now.

"Okay?" She asks.

"Yea, sure. Gotta hang up now, I have a scene to shoot tomorrow morning."

"Of course, goodnight." Her voice is watery and he can tell she's on the verge of tears again. He wishes he could say something, anything to make her feel better, but he knows he has to respect her decision, as painful as it is for both of them.

His gaze shift away from the computer screen. " 'night Gert."

"Goodnight."

 

 

 

 

Another two weeks go by, and then it's time for him to finally fly home. After their last call, their relationship has cooled a bit. Not that don't talk anymore, because they still do (and they do it a lot), but there's always this shadow of unsaid that floats around whenever they're on their phones.

Chase hates it because it fills his days and his nights so much that he can barely concentrate on anything else. He can't even properly do his job without wondering what Gert will think of the movie. But the worst part is his free time, because that's when he has a lot of time to let his mind run free. And even though he tries really hard, he can't help but going back to her room. So he closes his eyes, relaxes in his tiny bed, and recalls what happened, from the confident way she's touched him, to the salty taste of her skin. And he hates himself for remembering so vividly. On other occasions, what he decides to think of is her laughter: he keeps repeating it over and over and over in his head until he falls asleep and dreams of her. He doesn’t want to keep on living like this, but he has no other choice.

So now it's mid-November, filming is over and so is Chase’s time in New Zealand.

As he boards on the plane, he snaps a photo of him with his glasses on and tweets it with the caption **_"Finally coming back to where my heart belongs."_**

During his fourteen hour long flight, he tries to keep his head busy, trying his best not to think of the girl with purple hair, because he still has some dignity and wants to keep that intact. So first, he forces himself to watch the movie he’s downloaded before taking off, but soon enough he realizes it's a romantic comedy and fuck, it's the last thing he wants to watch. Then he opens the scripts of the new episodes of Adonis's season 3, but it's clear he can't focus on his show without thinking of what it has led him to do in Gert's room.

He snorts loudly, adjusting in his seat. Why is this happening to him? He just wanted to get some well-deserved rest before jumping back into chaotic LA! Okay, perhaps the bustle of the city is not his top concern at the moment, but he can pretend. He's always been good at that, it's his job. So yeah, fuck traffic.

He puts the scripts in the empty seat next to him and takes a sip of water from his recycled bottle. He's started to buy recycled products when possible because of a certain someone. He stares at the bottle for a second, and then he shoves it back in his backpack. God, can he stop thinking about her for a solid minute? Apparently not.

He decides his dignity is long gone and that there’s no point in pretending to be distracted. He can't, he simply can't. She's always there like the ticking of a clock, day and night.

He pulls a blanket over his body and with the hand that's not buried under it he starts scrolling through all the texts and the dumb photos they've sent each other since he left.

This brings some peace to his senses, and rocked by Gert's long and articulated messages on the importance of representation in all media, he falls asleep.

 

 

When he wakes up, the sun in Los Angeles is up high, but the air is surprisingly cold.

He switches the airplane mode off, and checks his texts. There is one that immediately catches his attention. It's Gert.

"I'm at the airport. Please call me when you land. x"

Grinning like he's just got a marriage proposal, Chase selects her contact − which may or may not be in his speed dials.

"Hey, just got your text. I'm here."

"Seriously? Already?" She sounds surprised.

He holds his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he grabs his suitcase from the baggage carousel. "If you want, I can go back to New Zealand and come back here in a couple days."

"No!" She interrupts him forcefully. "I mean − it's fine, it's just... There's a lot of paps here."

Chase sighs, downhearted. "I figured. Sorry about that, hope they're not bothering you."

"Nah, there's only five or six of 'em anyway, and they've been chattering non-stop for the past fifteen minutes."

"They're so dumb and annoying, a real pain in the ass."

She huffs out a laugh. "It can't be that bad..."

"I never allowed myself to have a relationship because I feared they would tear it apart. Trust me, it's bad."

Gert's voice turns sad, almost disappointed. "So you're saying we won't make it through?"

"We're not in a relationship... Are we?" He tests the waters, hoping he's not misunderstanding her tone.

On the other side of the phone, Gert seems to be thinking. "I don't know, we might be. I mean, you didn't specify what kind of relationship you were talking about..."

"I was talking about romantic ones."

"Me too."

 

 

 

 

Silence. _Shit_ , she thinks, _I messed up. I messed up I messed up I messed up. He's gonna reject me, because dumb me pushed him away first._ The first guy she falls for, and she has already screwed it up before it has even begun. She tries to come up with a way out of the mess she’s made with her bare hands − and she’s not considering hanging up and change country, nope, not at all −, when he speaks first.

"I miss your lips and the way you kissed me." He admits in a husky voice, hoping not to be too bold and scare her away.

"You do?" she asks, surprised, the question coming out more aggressively than she's intended to.

"That's the only thing I can think about every time I close my eyes."

"Anything else you think about?"

He smirks. "Yes, if we want to keep this conversation strictly PG."

"Do we now?" She smirks alluringly, even though he's not there to see her do so.

"Miss Yorkes, are you flirting with me? May I remind you that we're in the middle of an overcrowded airport and that I have several paparazzi following me as we speak?"

She cackles in response.

Chase arrives at the top of the escalator, and from up there he sees a tiny Gert frantically looking around searching for him.

"Up here, beautiful!" He tells her over the phone, and when her eyes finally meet his, he waves.

"By the way, if you're still up for that kiss, I'm in." She lets out in one breath.

He's taken aback by that confession. That's all he wanted to hear from her, all he wants to do for the rest of his life. No need for air, he can live without that. But no Gert? That'd be a living hell. However, he needs to make sure she knows what she's signing up for, because for as much as he needs her, he respects her too much to let his feelings take over.

"I'm so in, Gert, but − what about my fame?"

"I can try to go past that, if you're willing to give me my space when I need it. I'm not comfortable with all my things in broad daylight for everybody to know, it's not for me. You have to promise you'll protect me from that."

"Of course I will. You're worth protecting, and Molly too." He adds fondly.

"Then hurry, 'cause we have three months of making out to catch up."

He sees her teasing him with a wink, and he instinctively licks his lips.

"So.... Can I call you 'my girlfriend'? Like, officially?"

"I love the sound of that." She grins.

"I think I love _you_."

He's got to the end of the escalator and now he's walking towards her as fast as his huge trolley allows him to. She puts her phone in her pocket and starts running. He speeds up and in a matter of second she's into his arms.

She buries her face in his neck, the cold tip of her nose tickling his skin. He brings a hand to the back of her head, gently pulling her closer to him, as if she might disappear if he doesn’t hold on to her strongly enough. She presses her whole body against his, squeezing harder, to reassure him that she's there, they're finally together again.

Chase breathes her in, like it's the first time his lungs have gotten fresh air.

She slightly pulls back from his tight grip to look straight at him.

"I think I love you too, Chase."

He frames her face with his hands and leans down to give her that long-awaited kiss. It's soft and slow and intimate, and so damn good.

They can hear the paparazzi taking photos and asking questions about them and their relationship, but they don’t care. The only thing that matters is this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fic, follow me on my tumblr (same name) yadda yadda yadda.


End file.
